The Leaf's Demon of illusion
by blood god 43
Summary: Naruto's eyes now looked like the pupil was sliver whites were black and his blue eyes were now purple at this time my freinds naruto unlocked his bloodline the whould change his life.  first story please be nice


What's up my people this Is my first story so any flamers will be completely destroyed by my ca fluffy(he bites). Ok this is going to be short chapter so on with the story.

Chapter 1  
>The awakening and a strange friend<p>

( In a forest by Konoha)

NARUTO yelled iruka

I found you iruka-sensai said naruto

IDOIT I found you

Fine but now I pass right I only was able to learn one justu but that's enough to pass right

_he was out here training the whole time_ thought iruka. What who told you that

Mizuki-sensei told me that if I get this scroll and learn a justu from it in a secluded place said a very excited naruto thinking he really passed the academy.

At that moment iruka heard several shuriken coming at them fast iruka reacted as fast as he could and  
>grabbed naruto and threw him away from the flying weapons but didn't have time to move so the shuriken hit him in the back causing blood to drip down his back but the only thing he was thinking was that he had to protect naruto.<p>

Naruto get away go get help ill hold him off just run and go get some help iruka had whispered to naruto but there was pain in his voice

Well that pain in his voice froze naruto there. Good naruto now give me the scroll and then you pass said Mizuki in a cold and evil voice

No naruto he is a traitor of the leaf go and get help ill hold him off iruka yelled  
>Fine then iruka have it your way. hey naruto do you want to know why the village hates you so much Mizuki yelled towards naruto<p>

Mizuki SHUT UP or you will be executed for breaking the law iruka yelled with a little bit of anger in his voice  
>Well naruto the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi that night it attack instead he sealed it in you so naruto you are the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE yelling the last part to try and scare naruto well in that moment Naruto's world went all to shit<p>

(Naruto's POV)

I am the Kyuubi that's what caused all this

naruto you are not the Kyuubi this village is just blind said one of the only nice people to me

Then Mizuki threw one of is windmill shuriken at me at that moment I didn't move I just closed my eyes waiting my fait. maybe my death will make the world better I thought

All of the sudden I heard metal hit flesh but I didn't fell pain I open my eyes and iruka stop the weapon to save me I only said one thing why

(normal pov)

Because naruto your like the brother I never had iruka said before coughing up blood

All of the sudden red energy came out of naruto giving off a demonic killing intent(AN: for now on it will be KI).** ill kill you for hurting nee-san** said a now naruto surrounded in demonic energy but then the energy stop and what happened next would be the last thing Mizuki saw. Naruto's eyes now looked like the pupil was sliver whites were black and his blue eyes were now dark purple. At that moment Naruto felt this shock in his eyes and every thing looked clearer your going to pay for causing pain to née-san then he made a cross like hand seal and shouted **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU** (an: sorry but this is how justu will be capsized and in English sorry but if I do it this way I can have the next chapters out quickly) then all of the sudden 100s of Narutos popped but mizuki was to fascinated with his eyes to do any thing but then his world went black and he was in pain all over his body he screamed but all in vain because the pain unbearable that his heart stop right then in there but all that naruto was doing right then was thinking that mizuki should be in pain like nee-san was what he did't now was that he was in pain right that moment but then the narutos charged but all in vain because that moment mizuki was dead iruka noticed and wraped naruto in a hug to calm him down calm down naruto he's then naruto's eyes changed back to normal and he wanted to pass out right then but iruka told him to close is eyes he did but was nervous cause he did't know what iruka was doing but then iruka told him to open them and when he did iruka's head band was now on him congratulations naruto you was so exited hopping up and down but then passed out because of chakra exhaustion. That is expected with making that many clones but he has a lot more chakra then that unless he did something else iruka thought while picking up the scroll and Naruto and went to the hokages office this was going to be shit to explain how a genin can beat a chunien.

(Hokages office)

The Hokage was at the edge of is seat listening to the report iruka gave with Naruto on the couch in his office. Then naruto unlocked some kinda bloodline and mizuki died 5 seconds later naruto did't even move

Ok iruka so that enough and i am guessing you passed him because of the head band but back to the bloodline what did it look like I may know what it means.

Hai Hokage-sama is eyes changed to where his pupil was sliver his eyes were purple and the whites turned to black. When iruka finished the Hokage went wide eyed because  
>he never heard of it before him the so called professor never heard it before<p>

Ok iruka you may go I'll tell naruto where you went

Hai Hokage-sama iruka said stealing glazes at his little brother figure

When iruka left the Hokage went and looked at naruto he looked fine he his just sleeping but little dis he know naruto and the fox were having a little talk

(naruto's mindscape)

Where i am I he looks around where's née-San and mizuki...that's right mizuki died from me beating him then I passed out after I beat him and what was that pain in my eyes It felt like I could make someone feel pain by not even moving.

Come to me. What was that's was the most demonic voice I've ever heard but despite him being afraid he still followed were the voice came to he ended up by a cage that had the kange for seal and what he saw would make him feel anger and sadness

Kyuubi whispering the beast name

**Yes you worth less human it took you long enough to come and talk and now that I gave you your bloodline**

Your the reason why people hate me the reason I get beat YOU. You could feel the hate and faer in in his voice

**I know it was me that is why iam going to train you in this new bloodline that I gave you**

What bloodline i don't have one

**Sigh...yes you do focus chakra in your eyes and look at your reflection**

Naruto did as he was told and the pain came back to his eyes not as much though but when he looked in his reflection with his bloodline active he jumped. I really do have a bloodline what does it do, what's its name How did you... He didt get to finsh because Kyuubi started talking

**It's called the Gensogan (illusion eye)**  
><strong>the user of such bloodline can cast any genjustu that only you can stop and no genjustu will work on you but to keep this power I have some stipulations<strong>

What are they first Kyuubi

**First drop your mother fucking mask **  
><strong>And get a different wardrobe completely or you will never be able to do your doejustu ever again<strong>

But this is all I can afford.** Just tell the old man to buy you some clothes I'll tell you about what I approve I'll set up a link were you can hear me in your head**

Ok Kyuubi-san naruto said while thinking he can't wait to tell the old man

**Ok link is set good to you need to go and tell the Hokage about your bloodline**

Ok Kyuubi sigh... this was going to make the old man freaking shit his pant's

Ok I know it may be short to some people but this is my first so please no flamers I can't keep fluffy from his favorite food the next should be out in a week or more because of school and such and I have a x-box live account if you have questions to ask in person just add me my gamer tag is lx Blood Blade xl exactly the way I spelt it. Shit fluffy gat loose so watch out flamers see you later I gat to call 911 


End file.
